


Old Enough To Know

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Taylor is about to celebrate his 21st birthday.  His friends from PIFA decide to take him to a new place to party...Babylon.  The young man who is out and proud is about to meet his equal...the stud of Liberty Avenue.  This is one birthday the young man will never forget.  This is the first of the 'Enough' series of stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin scanned the mass of gyrating limbs and bodies and was in awe. He had never been to any place remotely like this one. But today was his twenty first birthday, and his circle of friends from PIFA were determined to force their serious-minded studious buddy into having a blow out good time doing something different. Luckily for them, a number of his friends were also gay, so they had a good idea of where they wanted to take him. It was definitely not a place he would have chosen for himself. Justin tended to lean more towards art galleries and avant-garde theatres, with an occasional picnic in the park if he happened to be in one of his brief romantic phases.

Justin Taylor was not a young man interested in long-term relationships. He had already sampled a dozen of the best of the boyfriend material that PIFA had to offer in the three years he'd been attending. Not a single one, including his last...a music student called Ethan...had lasted more than a month or two. It wasn't that Justin had any plans on staying single for the rest of his life, it was just that he had no intention of settling for just any thing that came along. He had made his mind up several years ago that he would play the field until he was a hundred percent sure he'd found Mr. Right.

He still laughed when he thought of how his mom, Jennifer Taylor, had fretted when he first came out in his Senior year of High School. She was convinced that her son was going to be hurt by some uncaring guy that her sensitive son would fall madly in love with and who would break his heart. It was such a relief to realize that her worries had little to do with the fact that he was gay. They were the same worries a mom would have for her straight son. Of course, his dad was a different story altogether. Thinking of Craig Taylor gave Justin a moment of real anger. He shook it off quickly. This was his night, and the fact that his dad wished he'd never been born was no longer important. His father's loss, as far as Justin was concerned.

Justin began scanning the massive dancing throng in the cavernous room at Club Babylon again. There was certainly a wide variety of men available to check out. There were men of every size, shape, color, and body type, although toned young men did seem to be the most prevalent. Justin could hear his friends squealing beside him, both the guys and the two girls, Daphne and Sandy. They were obviously enjoying the view as much as Justin, if not more.

Justin was impressed by a number of the dancers, but no one captured his attention fully. There was one particularly flamboyant individual who rose a head above most of the crowd and was obviously having a ball. He wasn't Justin's type but the guy looked like he'd be a lot of fun to know. No one else stood out, and then HE stepped out on the dance floor.

Justin sucked in his breath. He stood stock still and stared at the tall well-built man that had just come out from the entryway to what was obviously another room. The brunet looked kind of bored as he perused the dancing throng displayed before him. His bored look was odd since he also wore a self-satisfied smirk on his face. There was something cocky about him and Justin didn't do cocky. He found that those guys were the ones who usually had the least to be cocky about. But there was also something else about the man.

Justin couldn't put his finger on it, but this guy stood out in a crowd. It wasn't his body... there were more toned and well developed ones on the dance floor. It wasn't his looks... he was really good looking, but so were plenty of other guys. Then it dawned on Justin. It was his eyes. Even from a distance, this man had hypnotic eyes. They seemed to say so much about him. They were alive with intelligence and even though he was now grinning, his eyes held pools of melancholy that said that this man was not that happy inside. For a moment, Justin couldn't help wondering what those eyes would say right in the midst of an orgasm after hot, hot sex... and he had no doubt the man was truly good in that department.

Justin never pursued guys. They always pursued him. He had made that rule for himself ever since his Senior year in school, just before coming out to his parents, when he had made the mistake of pursuing a fellow classmate that he was convinced wanted him. The jock had gotten so angry at Justin that he had almost bashed him at the Senior Prom, and only the quick thinking of a security guard had saved him from being attacked. He had sworn off making the first move with a guy after that incident.

This time was different. He HAD to get closer to this particular stranger. He noticed that the object of his interest was stepping out on the dance floor and beginning to dance with two men that he had drawn into his sphere. At that very moment, Justin decided to throw caution to the wind. He removed the colorful shirt that his mom had given him for his birthday and handed it to Daphne. Without another word he moved onto the dance floor.

Justin knew he was a good dancer, so he gyrated his way solo through a group of men until he was dancing right in front of the threesome. He kept glancing at the men dancing with the brunet and little by little they noticed his 'come hither' looks. Suddenly they were moving their bodies away from the tall brunet and more towards the blond twink. Soon one was dancing in front and one in back of the young cutie. Their bodies sandwiched Justin in.

The tall brunet started to realize that he had lost his entourage. He could understand the attraction of a bubble-butted blond twink, but no one left Brian Kinney for a novice. He quickly decided he needed a better look at what this kid had that was good enough to draw away his conquests. Brian danced over to the new threesome and used his arms to put a wedge between the bodies. Once he had separated the seasoned dancers from the twink, Brian stepped up in front of the kid and began gyrating again to the music.

It was then he saw what had attracted the others. Damn, this kid was beautiful. Brian hadn't seen eyes that blue or deep in his entire life. They had a sparkle to them that was infectious. The fucking kid made Brian feel warm inside just by looking at him. Then the twink smiled. Brian felt even warmer all over, inside and out. His eyes lowered from the blue orbs and he saw a mouth that begged to be kissed. Brian was never one to deny himself. He bent down and placed his mouth over the blond's. Their lips began moving together... their bodies almost connected. Brian wrapped his arms around the kids shoulders and pulled him as close as humanly possible.

Justin was shocked by the feeling of Brian's lips on his. Tingles, like he'd never felt before, raced from his mouth to his feet, making a long stop at his groin. He could feel the man's hardening cock pressing into his own equally stiffening prick. Justin wanted nothing more than to stay connected to this unbelievable creature. He opened his eyes and stared into hazel eyes that were igniting right in front of him. Their tongues began to battle for supremacy and their kiss deepened. Justin began to fear that he would cum in his pants right on the dance floor if the brunet didn't slow down.

Justin used a herculean effort to break away from the man who held him so tight. They began to dance again, but without touching this time. It didn't much matter, since Justin still felt connected to his dance partner. As the music ended, the man took Justin by the hand and began to lead him towards the room he had just come out from. Justin didn't know where the door led to, but he instinctively pulled back. When the man turned and gave him a questioning look, Justin hurriedly told him he was thirsty. Without comment, the brunet tuned on his heels and led Justin over to the long bar instead.

As they reached the bar they both placed their orders with the muscular hunk standing on the other side. He asked Justin for his ID, which he proudly displayed knowing it was legitimate this time. As they waited for their drinks the tall brunet began to speak for the first time.

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

"You haven't. It's my birthday and my friends wanted to treat me to a night on the town. They thought I might like it here. I've never been to a dance club before."

"So, what do you think of it."

Justin turned around and surveyed the dancing throng. "I think it's awfully noisy, sweaty, crowded.... and a hell of a lot of fun."

"So you might give it a try again, sometime?"

"I think I might... when I can find time that is."

Brian suddenly leaned forward and, staring right into the blue eyes in front of him, asked the young twink, "Look, it's kind of noisy here. Would you like to go to my place where we can talk a little easier?"

Brian was shocked. Now why in the hell did he just say that? He never invited anyone to his place to talk. He'd occasionally invite someone over for a more comfortable fuck, but he always made it clear that that was what he wanted and nothing more. It dawned on him that this obvious newbie to the club scene intrigued him for some unknown reason and he really did want to talk with him more. Oh, he wanted to get those pants off him too, but he also wanted a little conversation.

He surprised himself again when he felt a tingle of excitement when the kid said... sure. His surprise was nothing compared to Justin's when he realized he'd just agreed to do something he NEVER thought he would. But the next thing he knew he was saying good bye to his friends, thanking them for the evening, and following a complete stranger out the door. Justin was led to the man's Jeep and climbed inside. The ride to the man's home was spent in a state of nervous anxiety mixed with an overwhelming sense of excitement.

Justin wasn't a kid any longer. Hell, he was certainly old enough by now to know better. He knew that he was taking a huge risk leaving the club with this man that he knew absolutely zero about, but he also knew that he'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't come along for the ride. The man could have been a mass murderer for all Justin knew, but he sensed that he'd be super safe with the guy. It was as if he'd known the man in another life. He felt connected to him. It was crazy, yes, but the feeling was too strong to deny.

Brian slid the door to his loft apartment open and ushered the blond beauty into his inner sanctum. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of Evian. He was feeling as hot as a firecracker. It wasn't the weather. This heat was all internal. He had wanted to ravish the kid all the way home in the Jeep. He kept feeling sparks of electricity pass between them and it was certainly disconcerting. He had been honest when he invited the young man over to chat, but now all he could think of was how much he wanted to taste and feel that gorgeous body. Brian had enough experience to know that the kid was feeling it too.

Brian removed his shirt without even thinking. Justin knew he should be on guard, but he stood there admiring the sight before him. He began to feel confined in his own shirt. He removed his light jacket and started to unbutton his own shirt. If he had been thinking like normal, he would have buttoned back up and turned around to leave right then and there. Instead, Justin removed his shirt and walked toward the stranger. Brian couldn't take the heat as the blond's body drew ever closer. He poured some of the cooling water over his head and let it drip down his bare back and chest. The kid's eyes were riveted to the action.

Justin finally stood directly in front of a damp Brian. He reached up and touched the bare chest in front of him. Brian's skin was on fire and Justin felt the heat. Brian grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled the young man against his chest. He bent down and captured his mouth. Within seconds, the spark burst into a roaring fire. Both men groaned as the flames began to devour them. Their mouths opened and their tongues sought each other out, each desperately tasting the other. Their lower bodies connected as they began a mating dance that had the friction between them increasing with each new rub and thrust. Their pants created an unbearable painfulness in their crotches as their cocks screamed for release from their confines.

The discomfort in their crotches quickly became too much to bear, and the men parted just long enough to rip open their snaps and zippers and shove their pants to the floor. In seconds the pants and jockeys lay together in a heap and Brian was backing up to the sofa while still holding on to the blond. Justin willingly followed Brian's unspoken instructions and fell onto the man's body when he lowered himself to the sofa. Justin had enough experience to know what the man wanted from him, but it wouldn't have mattered. He seemed to be in complete harmony with the stranger. It was as if they'd made love to each other a million times before.

Justin instinctively knew where to touch, kiss, lick, suck. Brian felt it too. They moved in perfect rhythm as one. When Justin was fully ready to be penetrated, Brian reached over to a side table and grabbed a condom from the small bowl. Justin rolled it onto the man's engorged penis and positioned himself over the rock hard shaft. He lowered himself onto it and began a ride that brought tears to his eyes in sheer ecstasy. Much too soon, both men were shouting out their enthusiasm at the explosion that rocked them from head to toe.

Justin continued to ride Brian's manhood while every drop of pleasure drained form them both and then he settled into his arms. Brian laid down on the wide couch and nestled the blond safely in the circle of his arms. He didn't even bother to pull out even as his dick began to soften. He could have lain like this forever. As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't even question why he had just acted so out of character with the young stranger. or why he had no intention of releasing the kid and asking him to leave. He'd deal with his, dare he say, feelings tomorrow. Right now, he'd never felt more right about anything. His last conscious thought was... 'I have to get this kid's name in the morning'.

Justin began to drift off too. He had never before wanted or needed to stay connected to any of his sexual partners before, but this time he felt as if he'd cry if the stranger pulled away from him. When the man laid down with him while still inside his partner's body, Justin felt overwhelmed by happiness. He had never experienced anything like tonight in all his twenty one years. All he knew for certain was he had no desire to give up this strange and unexpected feeling he was suddenly experiencing. As he began to drift asleep, he knew that he'd do whatever it took to stay in this man's life. Something warned him that it wasn't going to be easy, but Justin didn't care. He'd find out the man's name in the morning and never forget it, and then he'd make sure that this man would never forget his name either. His last conscious thought was... 'Don't forget to thank your friends for the birthday gift when you see them again'.

The End


End file.
